Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing/C
C *Cab, The *Cabin, The *Cabin Fever *Cabin in the Woods, The *Cabinets *Cackling *Cage, The *Caitlin's Call *Calimore *Call, The *Call Me Tomorrow Okay? *Call of Cthulhu, The *Call Of Duty: Demon Guns *Call Of Duty Creepypasta *Call of Duty Black Ops: Creepy Mannequins *Call of Duty: Black Ops-Nuketown *Call of Duty: POW Camp Alpha Mission *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - Hidden Mod *Cama, La (The Bed) *CamCorder, The *Camera *Camera, The *Camie *Camouflage *Campfire Hypno *Camping *Camping Trip, The *Canadian Psychiatric Project, The *Cancer *Can We Talk? *Can't Explain *Can't Fail *Can't Stop Death *Can'tTurnBack.exe *Candle, The *Candle Cove Anecdote, A *Candle Cove: The Journal of Damien Green *Candle Cove Experiences: Tales of the Laughingstock *Candle Cove *Candle Light *Candlejack Article, The *Candy *Candy, The *Candy Apple Punch *Candy Corn Pizza *Candy Man *Canis Latran's Jungle Story *Canker *Cannibal, The *Captcha Predictions *Captive *Car, The *Car Wash Demon *Caramel Apples *Carbonated Blood *Card, The *Cardboard Box, The *Cardboard House, The *Cardinal Sins *Caretaker *Cargo *Cariluu *Carpool Guy *Carrier, The *Carrier By Vi0lentSerpent, The *Cascade Volcanic Arc Enigma, The *Case of Charles Dexter Ward, The *Case Of Clairvius Narcisse, The *Case Of Martina Gomez, The *Case No. 304 *Cask of Amontillado, The *Cast Shadows *Castle of Flesh *Casual Noises *Catalyst, The *Catch, The *CatDog Lost Episode *CatHouse.exe *Catching the Bucay *Catherine the Maniac *Caterpillars *Cat's Eyes *Cats *Cats of Ulthar, The *Cautionary Tale, A *Cave, The *Cave-In *Cave of the Past, The *Cave Paintings *Cave Story - ToDeath *Caves, The *CB Radio *CD, The *Celebi *Celephaïs *Cell Phone *Cell Phone, The *Cell Phone Game, The *Cell Phones *Cementerio, El *Cemetery, The *Centrifuge, The *Certain Drawing Age *Chain *Chain letter: They hurt her *Chainsaw, My *Charlie's not Real! *Challenge of Roy, The *Change *Change For A Dollar *Change of Scenery, A *Changing Nintendo Card *Channel, The *Channel 71 *Channel 494 *Chanter *Chanting *Chao *Chapter 1 - Metemorphosis *Charlie's not Real! *Chariot *Chase *Chastisement *Chat *Chatmare *Chatroom 98 *Cheatercheater *Check In *Check the Camera *Cheese-O-Lanterns *Chernobyl Evolution, The *Chernobyl Experiment, The *Chenobryl, Pripyat. *Chewing *Chiasma *Chickamauga *Chicken Bones *Chikorita's Oil *Child in Black, The *Child's Play *Child's Plaything, A *Child's Nightmare, A *Child's Sweet Savior *Childhood Fears *Childhood Memories... *Childhood of a Demon *Childhood Superstitions *Children *Children, The *Children Entry #2, The *Children Knew, The *Children Upstairs, The *Children's Playground *Child Who Loved a Grave, The *Chile Diaries *Chill In Your Spine *Chimney Man, The *Chinatown Well, The *China Doll *Chinese Letters *Chocolate *Chocolate Girl *Chocolate Man *Chocolate Spiderweb Cookies *Choke.exe *Chosen One, The *Chowder Lost Episode - Dead Mung *CHIPS *Christine Chubbuck *Christmas Terror Log *Christmas *Christmastide *Chuckle, TheThe Chupacabra Tapes *Church Cellar, The *Cigarettes *Cimmerian *Cingy's Meal *Circle *Circle of Life *Circuit, The *City, The *City House, The *City in the Sea, The *City Laborer *City of Dreams *Clarissa Explains It All Lost Episode *Classified Ad, The *Claudia *Clay *Cleansing, The *Cleansing Part II: Roger's Resolve (Part 1: The Beginning), The *Cleric of Madness, The *Clevebot *Clever *Cleverbot Is Paranormal *Click-Clack *Clinic, The *Clip 028 *Cloak and Dagger *Clock, The *Clocks *Clockwork Project, The *Close Encounter - Reptilians On Earth? (True Story) *Close Encounter With The Tails Doll, A *Closet *Closet, The *Closet Light *Closest Enemy, The *Clover's Beatings *Clown Statue *Club Foot, Big Mansion *ClubPenguin: Penguin TripleSix *Coal *Coat, The *Coat Part II, The *Cockroaches *CoD: Black Hell Ops *Code Lyoko: XANA's Revenge *Code Sygma *Coffin Attack *Confusion *Coilscrew *Coin, The *Coincidence *Coincidences *Cold *Cold Day In Hell, A *Cold Greeting, A *Cold, Large Hands *Cold Reading *Cold Room, A *Cold to the Touch *Coldness from Below *Cole Drinnid *Coliseum, The *Collector, The *Colors, The *COLORS (Revise) *Colour Blind *Colour Out of Space, The *Coma White *Come and Play With Me *Come Closer *Come Follow Me *Come Resurrection *Come *Comedygame.exe *Comforting Reverie, A *Comfy and Cozy Cabin, The *Communication *Comorbidity *Companion Cube *Companion, The *Completely Justified *Complex 5 *Composition, The *Computer, The *Computer Curse, The *Computer's Secret *Computers Have It All *Concerning Our Little "Problem" *Conclusion, The *Condemned 3 *Condemned House *Conglomerate, The *Conker's Worst Fur Day *Conniving Companion Cube *Conqueror Worm, The *Conscience *Contacted *Contained Psychopaths *Contaminated Water *Context, The *Contributions *Controller *Conversation of Eiros and Charmion, The *Cookies *Cooking Mama *Cool Air *Cool Kids, The *Coop Magazine *Copies *Copy, The *Copy Shop *Corandury, The *Core *Corn Field *Corner, The *Corners *Corridor *Corrupt-mlp-s2ep03-vhs.png *CorruptedFile.exe *Corruption *Costume Ball *Couch, The *Cough, The *Coughing, The *Coulrophobia *Counter-Strike: Source Weird Nosies *Couple, The *Courage the Cowardly Dog -Banned Episodes *Courage the Cowardly Dog Lost Episode Creepy Pasta *Courage The Cowardly Dog Lost Episode *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cousin Ragdoll *Covered Bridges *Cows *comeandplay.wav *Cow Head *CRACK! *Cracker, The *Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Slave *Crash Bandicoot: The Cut Item *Crash Bandicoot Nightmares *Craters, The *Crawl.mov *Crawling *Crawling House on Black Pond Road, The *Crayon Shin Chan Lost Episode *Crazy *Crazy Love *CrazySpore.exe *Creative Writing *Creation, The *Creatures, The *Creature in Your Mind, The *Creature of Brant Rock, The *Creature of the Road, The *Creep *Creepablu *Creephe *Creeping Man *Creeping Pastor *Creeping Shadows *Creeping Thoughts *Creeping Xian *Creepy Captcha *Creepy Doll *Creepy Friend *Creepy Geneva: Carter Road Man *Creepy Greg *Creepy Noises *Creepy pasta With a Side of Sauce *Creepy Pictures *Creepy Video Game Glitch *Creepypasta Puzzle 2 *Creepypasta Puzzle *Creepypasta Recipe *Creepypasta Short Film *Creepypasta Wiki Members Pasta *Creepypeople, The *Creeptales *Crimson Love *Crisis *Crooked Box, The *Cr⊗ss Misery *Crossover *Crossing the Road *Crowded Street *Crows *Crows, The *Crows, the Abyss and Dancing Shadows *Crowz *Cruel Trainers *Crunchy Monster Claws *Crushed *Cry Baby *Cry Baby Lane *Cry *Cryin' *Crying *Crying Boy, The *Crying from the Perch Tree *Crying Statue, The *Cryptic Attraction *Crystal.HTML *Crystal Ball, The *Cthulhu Cultus *Cube, The *Cube Theory, The *Cubones *Cubone's Revenge *Cul-de-sac *Cult, The *Cupboard, The *Cupcakes Alternate Ending *Cupcakes *Cupcakes (Original) *Cupcakes 2 *Curator *Cure, The *Cure for Cancer *Curious *Curious Case of Cold Tom, The *Curiosity *Curse *Curse, The *Curse Cast Once, Turns Seven Times, A *Cursed Creepypasta *Cursed Doll *Cursed Keyboard.exe *Cursed Nintendo 3DS *Curse of Fong Su, The *Curse of Giratina - A Pokemon Creepypasta, The *Curse of Kaupe, The *Curse of Yig, The *Cursedtini *Cushion, The *Customer and the Cashier, The *Cute Waitress, The *Cybercafe, The *Cyberentity *Cymbal Dragon, The (Alternate Ending 1) *Cymbal Dragon, The Category:Meta